Cry
by Final Fantasy Princess
Summary: Confused about the reality of his life, Syaoran reminisces the time he had before he lost everything. SxS, slight ExT. Oneshot.


**Cry**

By _Final Fantasy Princess_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura…yet.

I stared down and couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. It didn't make any sense to me what I was seeing. Everyone reassured me that this was my reality. The reality I didn't want to believe. I had to be dreaming. It wasn't true. It couldn't be true. I continued looking at the still, cold form of my love.

The love of my life.

It had only been days before that she had been smiling at me, her gorgeous emerald eyes twinkling in delight. We were running around as though we were children again. I swung her around and around till we both got dizzy and tumbled onto the soft grass. We laughed gaily as though our happiness would never end.

We were wrong.

I had bought her ice cream and then we proceeded to go to the zoo. We looked at the different animals and made funny faces at each other. We were trying to imitate the animals and she pulled off one hell of a job trying to mimic them. She made me laugh so loudly and uncontrollably, I thought I could never stop.

I loved her so much.

She was skipping ahead of me. Her auburn hair twirled in the light wind, creating a halo around her head. She was giggling and glowing. We were heading to her best friend's house for a reunion. We were going to tell them the greatest news ever. She was beyond happy and I felt as though I had found my eternal heaven.

She was pregnant with our first child.

I heard someone shout to the left of me but before I knew it, she was hit. I stared in shock as the car pinned her to the tree. I screamed in agony as I flew over to her side. She stared at me then with tear-filled eyes and kept murmuring over and over that she loved me. I wanted to kill the asshole that was driving.

He was passed out behind the wheel.

She reassured me that it was okay. We would find each other again. I continued to sob like a little child. She cradled me in her arms and rocked me back and forth. I was so inconsiderate at the time. I didn't notice that those actions of calming me down were hurting her oh so painfully.

I didn't know how to save her life.

The ambulance and firefighters came a few minutes later. They tore me from her grasp. She was already gone. She had stopped rocking me minutes ago. I was still weeping yet I always repeated over and over how much I loved her and that I will find her again. It was a promise. I couldn't let her go. She smiled at me one last time and closed her eyes. I let out a howl which probably could be heard all over the world. After that I stayed there. The paramedics pulled me off of her and pronounced her dead.

I went into shock after that.

Everything was arranged without me. I just stayed in my bed where I could still smell her scent. I could hear her laughter echo in the hallways of our apartment. Sometimes I woke up and saw her looking back at me, grinning. That's why I thought this was a dream. I still didn't believe she had left me.

It couldn't be real.

But as I stared at her form, lying in the ivory coffin, I knew it was true. I knew I had a mission now. I had to find her. I had to go find her and meet her there. I promised her. She knew I would be able to. If she knew, then it could be possible, right? I stared at my wedding band on my left hand.

_Forever_.

That was inscribed on the inside of my ring. It would always be forever, Sakura. I left the wake and stood out in the cold rain. How fortunate that the weather suited my mood. It was crying all the tears that were locked away somewhere inside of me. It was crying the tears I couldn't force out. It was crying for the loss of its precious cherry blossom.

I love you, Sakura. Forever.

I found her a year later. I was reminiscing our old times, shedding tears that finally decided to make an appearance. I was driving to our favorite spot, the site of my proposal to her. I didn't know what happened. I blinked and the next second I was in this whole other place.

Then I saw her.

Smiling gently as she welcomed me with open arms. I didn't hesitate as I wrapped my arms around her small form. She was laughing again as I picked her up and showered her with kisses. I lifted her up and held her so close to me that you couldn't distinct which parts were mine or hers. I kissed her deeply, savoring her sweet taste. She pulled away and looked at me with those enchanting eyes.

"Syaoran, it was about time."

I grinned at her impishly at her mock anger. I knew she wasn't mad at me. We rubbed our noses together before I placed her back down on her feet. I still held her body in my arms. I couldn't bear to let her go again. She left me for too long.

"I have someone you have to meet. Come on!"

I chuckled at her impatience before I stood in front of a cradle. I froze. She looked at me and smiled softly before motioning me forward. I looked down and saw the most precious thing ever. Our child. He was looking at me with her eyes. But he definitely had my hair. Her nose. My mouth. Her ears. My chin.

Our baby.

"His name is Tai Shan."

I smiled before lifting him up into my arms. Peaceful mountain, hm? Sakura wrapped her arms around my waist and that's when I finally felt complete. I was with my family. We were together again. I leaned her and kissed Sakura's lips. Even though I missed the whole process of her pregnancy, I knew everything was going to be okay.

--

Tomoyo looked sadly at the coffin of her best friend's husband. She had lost them both so young and she couldn't help but feel guilty. They were heading over to her house the day Sakura died. She was pregnant too; news that elated Syaoran Li to no end. She had been secretly filming them, as she always did, that day.

She couldn't stop what had happened to Sakura either.

Tomoyo was sitting in a tree, filming quite happily with her husband, Eriol, when she saw the car heading Sakura's way. Sakura was facing Syaoran, glowing so radiantly. Tomoyo had captured that special moment. A second later, she was hit by the car. A car with a stupid alcoholic who drank in the damn evening. Tomoyo cursed that man with all her heart.

Nearly a year later, Syaoran had left them too. He was driving to reminisce again because he never felt quite complete after losing Sakura and their unborn child. The roads must've been too slippery because his car had swerved and flipped down a hill. He was pronounced dead when the paramedics got there.

A tear slid down Tomoyo's cheek. She hoped he hadn't felt too much pain in passing. But how she missed them so.

Tomoyo felt an arm go around her and she smiled warmly at her husband.

"At least they're together now."

Eriol nodded before holding her closer.

"They'll be back."

--

This story totally went another way I wanted it to go. Boo. Review please and tell me how horrible it was. Seriously. FFP


End file.
